Zelotypia
by Deactivated-holyangelheart
Summary: "Abnormal zeal" Decided to start a multi-chapter fic of one shots where a character has an odd obsession of sorts. Zelotypia also means jealousy.


**Title: Sleepover!**

**Pairing: Kiyoshi x Hyuuga x Izuki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I'm back. (For now) Sorry for the ooc-ness. . It's been a while since I've last typed and I am so sorry.**

**Summary: Kiyoshi desperately wants to have a sleepover with Hyuuga and Izuki. **

**Really short and rated **

**-x-x-**

"Kiyoshi-senpai…What are you doing?" Kuroko Tetsuya asked as he sat on one of the benches, resting before he went back into the practice match his team was having against each other.

Kiyoshi Teppei, better known as 'The Iron Heart' of Seirin High's Basketball team turned towards his companion with the biggest smile the dork could make without being creepy. "Huh? This? This is nothing."

"Where are you going with all those pillows?" Kuroko peaked behind the taller male, seeing a bunch of stuff you would find in a bedroom.

"I am just uh…Going to build a…uh…fort!"

"We're in the middle of practice." Kuroko stared at him.

"Yeah I know that, but uh…"

"Riko-senpai was wondering where you were since you're usually the first one to practice." Kuroko stood up and used the towel around his neck to wipe Kiyoshi's cheek. "You're bad at lying Kiyoshi-senpai."

"I uh I'm not…well," Kiyoshi tried to speak, but couldn't. "Look!" He pointed to the other side of the court, expecting Kuroko to look, but he didn't even blink. "Uh…It's hot in here isn't it?" Kiyoshi paused before sprinting to the locker rooms with his hands full, leaving a trail of pillows behind him.

**-x-x-**

"Hyuuga-senpai?" Kuroko spoke up, causing his captain to jump a little in surprise.

"Kuroko! When did you get there?" He grumbled about being surprised under his breath.

"I've been here all along," Kuroko replied seriously.

"What do you want?"

"Kiyoshi-senpai has been peeking from the locker room for a couple of minutes now." Kuroko pointed to Kiyoshi who was on all fours, only his head was visible to them. "He looks ready to call you over, but keeps on stopping himself. He was looking at Izuki-senpai too."

Hyuuga noticed how talkative Kuroko was, but was too angry about Kiyoshi to think about it for long. He grabbed the collar of Izuki's shirt and pulled him to where Kiyoshi was with Izuki complaining the entire way.

"What do you want?"

"I brought them," Kiyoshi grinned as he gestured toward his pillows.

"Kiyoshi…we were supposed to meet up during the weekend, not the middle of the week!"

"It's too late I already told my parents and I've been waiting to do it for weeks!"

Izuki smiled, "I guess our plans didn't go as planned."

"Shut up Izuki. For now, just hide them before the others want to join as well."

"Hy-Uu-Ga-kun," Riko smiled at the four eyes like an angel. "Join what and why are you three doing in the locker room alone?"

"Talking strategy?" Izuki tried his best.

"10 more laps, each."

**-x-x-**

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Hyuuga asked as he entered his dad's barber shop to let him know the guys were staying over.

"Because the three of us haven't hung out since I was discharged and I wanted to before we graduate next year. Come on please~?" He whined. "I've always wanted to have another sleepover after the failed on with Riko…"

The two frowned at the memory as their apetite disappeared. They were in the hospital for two days getting their stomachs pumped.

"Anyway, let's have some fun~" Kiyoshi grinned before Hyuuga could escape. The brown haired male ushered them into the room before it was too late. "Now, what do people do at sleepovers?"

"My sister always gossips about her friend's crushes and I use them as joke material sometimes."

"You're horrible, but it's not a bad idea."

Kiyoshi immediately blushed, "I think we should do something else."

"Why not?" Hyuuga leaned back on the mountain of pillows. "It's not like you really have a crush right?" He sat up when he didn't answer. "Why don't you tell them how you feel?"

"Why don't you tell the person you like how you feel?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Hyuuga dodged the question.

"Well this isn't fun, I'm the only one left out," Izuki laid down.

"Are you sure? I heard you keep contact with Hayama from Rakuzan. He's nice and is the only one that would ever laugh at your jokes."

"My puns are the life of the punty."

"Just shut up please," Hyuuga turned towards Kiyoshi who sighed in relief. "At least describe them for us."

"Well…they're quiet and observant."

"_Ah."_ That was such a dead giveaway.

"And-,"

"It's okay Kiyoshi, it's okay."

"How about we read some JUMP?"

"We do that at home anyway," Hyuuga shot down Izuki's idea too fast it almost gave him whiplash.

"How about a prank call then?" Izuki glared at him.

"But aren't they sort of rude?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Not really, I do them all the time!"

**-x-x-**

Kiyoshi smiled excitedly and took the phone that Izuki handed him. It was his first prank call. He waited for the person to answer.

"_Hello?"_

"Hello, is your refrigerator running?"

"_Uh, yes it is."_

"Then you better catch it!" He laughed into the phone and hung up. He grinned at the two while Izuki tried to control his laughter.

"Kiyoshi…that was so lame."

Izuki nodded and handed him a black book. "Here, I think you need this more than I do."

Kiyoshi realized it was one of the volumes of Izuki's series of puns and threw it at his head.

"Guys, watch the master do it."

"I thought you didn't want to do it Hyuuga."

"Well if an idiot like you can make a lame call, I can do a successful one." Hyuuga dialed a random number from memory, making sure to make it private and put it on speaker for the two to hear.

"Hey baby when do you want to come over to my place?" Hyuuga smirked.

"_Sure why don't you come to mine though?" _The woman on the phone sounded a bit strange, but Izuki snickered._ "I'm sure your father wouldn't want to mop up your blood from the floor Hyuuga-kun!"_

BAM!

They hung up the phone so fast that they almost left a dent in the floor.

**-x-x-**

"Maybe…Maybe this one will end well," Hyuuga wasn't even sure anymore.

"Guys, maybe we should stop," Kiyoshi was worried for their lives.

"Well…Maybe you're right, but after the next one. You said you wanted to have an authentic sleepover so we're having one."

Kiyoshi smiled despite the fact the three of them would probably be sharing a tomb stone together the next day.

"Shh!" Izuki made them quiet as the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

Kiyoshi's grin disappeared the moment he heard that voice.

Izuki couldn't help himself and followed through, "Hello?"

"_Yes?"_

"This is the US Department of Sexually Transmitted Diseases and we believe that the tenant, Kagami Taiga may have been diagnosed with a deadly Melman Virus and needs to return to America for testing. Also, anyone he has had sexual intercourse with in the last six months needs to be tested as well." Izuki spoke in broken Japanese, showing that he understands Japanese, but it's not his first language,

"_I know it's you Izuki-senpai."_

"Kuroko?!" Izuki knew full well that his pranks never worked on Kuroko since he could always see through his phony accents and lame jokes. "Fuck! Abort! Abort! Abort mission!" Izuki ran for the bathroom, leaving the cell phone in Kiyoshi's hand.

Kiyoshi looked at Hyuuga with eyes full of dread. "What am I supposed to do?" He whispered.

"Here, give me the phone." Hyuuga held the cell to his ears, "Kuroko look-,"

"Ara Hyuuga-kun?"

Riko's voice entered his ear and soon he was running to hide in the bathroom as well.

"Oi Hyuuga-kun~" Riko sang in a sweet voice. "The three of you are dead meat."

**-x-x-**

"You three have some explaining to do," Riko tapped her foot while the three boys begged for mercy on their knees. She had ran over with Kuroko to Hyuuga's house to make sure they were dealt with properly.

"We were just having a sleepover Riko," Kiyoshi looked at her with one eye before closing it again.

"And prank calling is part of a sleepover?"

Izuki nodded, "Especially in America!"

Riko glared the most at Hyuuga who wouldn't dare to look her in the eyes. "Maybe the two of us should have a sleepover, ne Kuroko?"

"Ugh."

They all looked at Kiyoshi who clasped his hand over his mouth. "Ugh my stomach hurts," he rolled over, clutching his stomach.

"Are you okay Kiyoshi-senpai?"

Izuki coughed into his hand, hiding his laughter, "You better hurry up or else Kuroko will sleepover with someone else."

"What?" Kuroko looked at Izuki with concern. "I think you hit him a little too hard Riko-senpai."

"Hey! I was hurt the right amount okay?"

Kiyoshi covered his face with his hands.

"Then what do you mean?"

"Well we all know who Kiyoshi really wanted to sleepover with!"

"Izuki…" He warned.

"We already knew that," Hyuuga mumbled along with Riko.

"You did?"

"Why do you think we called him? We meant to call Kuroko's cell so I don't know how Riko answered. Then we tried calling Kagami, but Kuroko picked it up."

"I regret doing this," Kiyoshi groaned in disbelief.

"Don't worry Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko patted him on the shoulder.

"Kiyoshi."

"Huh?" Kuroko blushed when he suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Just Kiyoshi is fine with me Kuroko."

"Alright Kiyoshi," Kuroko had a small smile. "When do you want to have that sleepover?"

"KUROKO!" Hyuuga yelled as Riko blushed and Kiyoshi fainted.

Izuki grabbed his little black book and started mumbling about how he should create a pickup line series.

**-x-x-**

**End.**

**A/N: IT'S SO STUPID I AM SO SORRY.**


End file.
